Hermione en Fuga Menor
by Melanie Black Potter
Summary: Es el Día de San Valentín. Justo hoy, Hermione se siente incapaz de afrontar su rutina. Definitivamente,no puede hablar sobre estatuas griegas en la clase de Historia. Mucho menos, encontrarse con Draco, a quien citó para el baile de la escuela. Un impulso inexplicable la lleva, entonces a escapar hacia el centro de Londres. Dramione :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo:**_

_**'Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.'**_

Se llama Hermione ,pero ella piensa que es un error. Piensa que debería llamarse Ana o Alicia,nombres que se deslizan suavemente en la boca y terminan musicalmente en una "a" muy, muy abierta.

Su papá quiso llamarla así por la ópera. A su papá le encanta la ópera Hermy. Decenas de veces le contó la historia de aquella hermosa mujer que usa flores en el pelo, que no le tiene miedo a nada y que enloquece de celos a los hombres.

Los sábados a la tarde, cuando está contento y no tiene pacientes que atender, su papá pone el disco y canta el aria del Toreador a todo pulmón y con gestos exagerados. Cae de rodillas, pone su mano en el pecho y, al final, saluda a una imaginaria multitud de espectadores. Y cada vez, la mamá de Hermy, autora de tal apodo, repite: "¡Estas loco, Walter!" y se ríe tímidamente. Hermione, por su parte, se siente un poquito avergonzada de las notas en falso y los gestos un poco ridículos, pero igual, sonríe. Entonces, su papá la abraza y le dice: "¡Vas a ver Hermy; con tus ojos marrones y tu cabello tupido vas a hacer grandes cosas y los hombres va a caer a tus pies!". Después canta: "Prends gaaaaarde á toi!", desafinando espantosamente.

En cada ocasión, a ella le gustaría decirle: "Papá, yo no soy así. No soy audaz y segura de mi misma. Tengo el pelo sedoso y los ojos brillantes, es verdad. Pero en mi interior, soy...soy rubia y pálida y tengo miedo" .Pero lo calla y sigue haciendo sus deberes.

Hermione es buena alumna, estudiosa y disciplinada. Siempre correcta, no grita,no desobedece, no es insolente con sus profesores. Nunca se "rateó" de la clase para ir a fumar al parque con Pansy "Saint-Amour"(1) Parkynson. En casi quince años de vida, nunca hizo una verdadera locura. Nunca, hasta aquella mañana gris de febrero...

* * *

(1)=El apodo de Pansy, que se traduce como "Santo Amor", hace alusión a la inclinación de este personaje por las conquistas amorosas.

Bien, hola a todo el mundo ahí fuera ._./

Es increíble que esté subiendo esta historia, ya que es la primera vez que no me borra letras ni signos de puntuación.

Espero que os guste :)


	2. Chapter 2: Sálvese quien pueda

_**Sálvese quien pueda.**_

_**"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_

Aquella mañana gris de febrero, Hermione se siente mareada. Encerrada en el baño, pasa y repasa en su cabeza la serie de catástrofes que la esperan ese día. Primero, la exposición oral que tiene que presentar en la clase de historia. Para otros,una exposición oral no es nada del otro mundo, a lo sumo, pasar un mal momento. Incluso hay alguno que se divierten como su amiga Ginevra Weasley, que logró hacer reír a carcajadas a todo el curso cuando contó el asesinato de Julio César.

Pero Hermione no es Ginny Weasley, y la idea de presentar el resultado e su investigación sobre las estatuas antiguas la aterroriza. Por otras parte, le parece un tema estúpido, que desarrolló de manera estúpida, con palabras estúpidas.

Hermione sabe bien que es una idiotez tener miedo por eso. Siempre detestó hablar enfrente de una clase. Esta vez, sin embargo, no sabe muy bien por qué su angustia toma proporciones gigantescas. Para tratar de calmarse, se repitió cientos de veces "Sólo tienes que bajar lo ojos y leer tus fichas sin levantar la va a ser largo,va a durar mucho menos que la extracción de la muela del año pasado.¡Y ni siquiera vas a sangrar!". No hay nada que hacer. El miedo vuelve otra vez. Una bola de miedo, bien compacta, que sube por su garganta y le provoca náuseas. Y como la desgracia nunca viene sola ,hoy no es cualquier día de febrero; es, exactamente, el catorce: San Valentín. El preciso día en el que, se supone, uno va a nadar en un mar de felicidad, a hundirse en corazones de chocolate y a envolverse en declaraciones de amor. Eso es lo que les pasará a todos los demás; Hermione está segura. Pero...ella, en cambio, se prepara para morir de verguenza.

Y todo por Draco Malfoy. Más precisamente,por los ojos claros e inteligentes de Draco Malfoy. Hace semanas que Hermy intenta llamar la atención e aquellos ojos. Cada vez que puede se pone en su camino, finge encontrarlos por casualidad y les sonríe.

Pero los ojos de él nunca parecen ver las sonrisas tímidas de nuestra protagonista. Es como si flotaran por encima de su cabeza, por encima de todas las cabezas, como si fueran de otro mundo. Un mundo que Hermione imagina lleno de pensamientos geniales y de gente excepcional. Nada que ver con ella, con su vida común y corriente, con sus miedos insignificantes.

Ahora bien,ayer, alentada por su amiga Ginny, hizo una cosa increíble, una cosa que ahora le parece infinitamente absurda. Ayer introdujo una notita en el casillero de Draco Malfoy, una notita romántica que le hablaba de sus ojos y le pedía que se encontraran en el Baile de San Valentín, en el salón del colegio.

Una milésima de segundo después de que el pedacito de papel desapareciera en la rendija del casillero, Hermione se arrrepintió de su acto. Hubiera querido recuperar el mensaje enseguida, recuperar sus torpes palabras y, sobre todo, su nombre,con el que había formado con todas las letras, en un momento de inconsciencia total.

Demasiado tarde. El papel ya estaba ahí, del otro lado de la puerta gris. Un pedacito de ella misma que Draco ahora podría romper y tirar a la basura o, mucho peor, mostrárselo a su vecino de casillero, a sus amigos... ¡A toda la escuela , si lo deseaba!

Frente al espejo del baño, Hermy se acomoda por octava vez esa especie de flor roja que sujeta su pelo. Porque,además de todo lo que hoy pesa sobre sus espaldas, la señora McGonagall, la directora (a la que todos llaman "Pinturita" , porque siempre se pone toneladas de maquillaje), tuvo una idea increíblemente estúpida. Les pidió a todos que se pusieran algo rojo para sacar la foto para el albúm del colegio.

El problema es que Hermione detesta el color rojo. No tiene nada rojo, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una cinta o un par de medias. Entonces, su madre le prestó una hebilla con una flor rojo sangre, diciéndole con una sonrisa forzada: "Te va a quedar muy bien y vas a estar perfecta".

Hermione observa sus cabellos marrones, recogidos en una especie de plumero y sostenidos por una peonía marchita. Intenta sonreír ante ese espectáculo un tanto cómico, pero su sonrisa se transforma rápido en una mueca, y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. Y no son hermosas lágrimas de película que se deslizan delicadamente dejando la piel rosada e intacta, sino unos lagrimones salados que cubren la cara de manchas e hinchan los ojos.

-Hermy, ¿ te falta mucho, bichito?-Del otro lado de la puerta, la mamá de Hermione se impacienta. "Ah no. Ni hablar de preocupar a mamá con esto .Y mucho menos, decírselo a papá", piensa ella. Entonces, inspira profundamente, crispa todo su cuerpo y logra contener el diluvio. Se enjuaga la cara rápidamente, se quita la hebilla y la mete en su bolsillo.

"Cuando la profesora Macgonagall me pregunte: '¿No traes nada rojo esta mañana , Hermione?', le responderé;' Sí, profesora Pinturita, me puse algo rojo. ¡Mire, me puse mis ojos rojos!'". Pero ella sabe bien que no se atreverá, nunca se atreve...

-Hermione, hijita, ¿ Ocurre algo? ¡ No vas a tener tiempo de desayunar!-

-No tengo hambre, pero gracias.- le rebate nuestra joven.

-Pero hija, tienes que comer algo ,por lo menos...-no puede terminar porque Hermione sale zumbando del baño. Se precipita en la cocina, le da un mordisco a una manzana y un besito en la mejilla a su papá, que está absorto haciendo su crucigramas cotidiano. Cuando levanta la cabeza para preguntarle:"¿Día de los Enamorados? ,ocho letras", Hermy ya está en el pasillo que conduce a la puerta de la entrada y su mamá corre detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, bichito?-le pregunta preocupada. Hermione se viste a todo lo que da, ocultando su rostro debajo de su espeso cabello.

-No tengo tiempo. Tengo una... tengo que... le prometí a Ginny que la ayudaría con unos ejercicios de Matemática.

-Pero no puedes ir así...-

A pesar de todo, Hermione logra sonreír a través de su pelo. Le da un besito a su mamá y después baja corriendo los escalones. Desde lo alto de la escalera, su mamá le grita:

-Hermy,no te olvides que esta noche no vamos a estar. ¡Tienes que ir a dormir a lo de Ginny!-Pero la castaña ya está afuera, en el frío húmedo de febrero.

"Hoy quisiera hablarles de... No... El tema que elegí... No... A mí... a mí siempre me gustaron las estatuas... ¡NO!". Hermione camina como un autómata en dirección a la escuela y, en su cabeza, sigue dándole vueltas al asunto..."Es ridículo. No sé como empezar. No sé que decir. Voy a tartamudear, voy a..."

Después, se acuerda del pedacito de papel blanco que descansa, bien a la vista, en el casillero de Draco Malfoy. En las manos de Draco, que van a hacer un bollo con el papel. En la risa de él, que va a resonar en el vestuario lleno de gente.

Y, entonces,las piernas de la joven se detienen. No hay manera de hacer que se muevan. En medio de la acera, a doscientos metros del colegio, no puede seguir avanzando. Ya no oye el ruido del tráfico, solamente el de su corazón, que late como loco. Se queda ahí un minuto, tal vez dos. Una eternidad. De golpe, sin haberlo decidido realmente, Hermione Granger da media vuelta y se pone a correr a toda velocidad. Y el colegio desaparece poco a poco detrás de ella. Corre entre la gente apurada; entre hombres y mujeres que van a trabajar muy abrigados y que esperan el ómnibus dado saltitos para entrar en calor. Corre como si la persiguiera un hombre con un hacha o una quimera. Corre como nunca antes corrió, sin parar, en línea recta, hacia adelante.


	3. Chapter 3: Soy Transparente (I)

_**Soy Transparente (Parte l)**_

_**"Juro Solemnemente que mis Intenciones no son buenas"**_

Hermione corrió, corrió mucho. Cuarenta o cincuenta minutos. Tal vez más. No sabe. No vio nada, no sintió nada; ni siquiera cuando se cayó en el hielo se detuvo. Se volvió a levantar de un salto y continuó.

Atravesó la ciudad de Norte a Sur, de un tirón, como un velocista olímpico. Cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, siguió a la multitud a ciegas y se dejó arrastrar hasta la puerta giratoria de una gran tienda.

Subió, una tras otra, las escaleras mecánicas hasta el último piso, el de muebles y lámparas de pie. En la atmósfera silenciosa de los falsos salones, alimentados como pequeños decorados de cine, Hermione recuperó el aliento.

Después de sentarse en todos los sillones mullidos, pasó al sector de accesorios de cocina. Miró fijamente los electrodomésticos que giraban a gran velocidad, mientras los pedacitos de zanahoria se iban cayendo. Luego, paseó entre la ropa ultra cara y acarició los suéteres de hombre, que son tan suaves. Pasando de zapatos elegantes a vaporosos vestidos de noche, de corbatas multicolores a paraguas engalanados, se encontró en la planta baja, entre los anaqueles de productos de belleza.

Ahora está ahí, rodeada de cremas con rico perfume y fotos de mujeres que sonríen a la eternidad, como si la vida fuera perfectamente simple y sencilla. Como si nunca hubieran mañanas de febrero en las que una se siente, de pronto, incapaz de continuar.

Al lado de Hermione, una mujer rubia, alta y con clase acapara completamente la atención de la vendedora, una morocha bajita y maquillada hasta la médula. Hablan de "Revolución", el último lápiz labial de moda, " qué hará estragos en todas las bocas". "Especialmente en las rubias altas", insiste la vendedora. La clienta duda. Siempre usó " Rosa caricia" y tiene miedo de que el cambio sea un poco brusco. La vendedora se apresura a replicar " pero no, créame", mientras le propone "Pasión devoradora", un rojo carnoso "que va a hacer estragos en todas las bocas"...

Hemione recibe por oleadas los efluvios de sus perfumes mezclados y se siente ligeramente atontada. Todo el oxígeno que bombeó desde la mañana le subió a la cabeza. Maquinalmente, se pone a jugar con los rubores que están expuestos en el exhibidor que hay delante de ella. Con cuidado, se aplica "Cenizas de Rosa" ,"Malva Matinal" ,"Atardecer" y "Relación Fatal" en el dorso de sus manos, en los dedos y en las muñecas. De pronto, entre sus dedos pintarrajeados, aparece la sonrisa engreída de Pansy Parkinson. Ocurrió en el colegio, unas semanas antes.

_.:._.:._.:._.:._.:._.:._

Hermione salía de su clase de plástica y quería lavarse las manos, completamente cubiertas de pintura lila. En el baño del tercer piso, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode y Cho Chang, se disputaban un lugar frente al minúsculo espejo colocado encima el lavatorio. Armadas con su pincelito, su brocha y su lápiz delineador, se maquillaban mientras conversaban en voz baja.

Cuando Hermione entró, Pansy estaba diciendo:

-Se llama Draco algo. Es ruso o francés, no sé. Tiene unos ojos extraordinarios, no paré de mirarlo en la cafetería...-

-Malfoy -estuvo a punto de corregir Hermione. -Se llama Draco Malfoy y es inglés.- Pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, considerando la pequeña ventaja que tenía, por una vez, sobre la sensual Pansy "Saint-Amour" Parkinson. Se guardó todo lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre Draco: que su segundo nombre es Lucius, que nunca le pone sal a las papas fritas, que lee una novela en francés -Les Raisins De Las (1) algo -(no pudo estirar el cuello lo suficiente para ver el título completo) -, que usa la misma camisa verde todos los lunes y que, esos días, sus ojos son mucho más claros y transparentes, más "lago tranquilo en una mañana de verano", y que hay que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sumergirse en ellos.

Así que Hermione no dijo nada y esperó pacientemente a que las Tres Gracias (2) le dejaran un lugar frente al lavatorio. Súbitamente, Pansy se volvió hacia ella y le pintó dos o tres manchas rosadas en las mejillas, diciendo:

-Prueba con esto, Hermione. Va a darte algo de color. Si quisieras, podrías ser tan cute. -le agregó, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-No quiero, es cursi. -le respondió, frotándose las mejillas con su manga, sin pensarlo un segundo. Entonces, Pansy explotó. Y cuando Pansy Parkinson explota, debe marcar, por lo menos, 6,5 puntos en la escala de Ritcher (3).

-¡Cursi! ¿Dijiste cursi? ¡No, pero ¿tú te miraste al espejo bien? Con ese pelo ordinario, esa ropa fea y cualquiera, esa sonrisita de nena buena... ¡Pobresita, Hermione, eres transparente!- le gritó Pansy roja de furia, hinchada como un globo, y nadie sabe hasta donde habría llegado si Cho, la más miedosa de las tres, no hubiera intervenido.

-Deja de gritar, Pansy. Nos van a poner un castigo. Déjala tranquila, igual , no entiende nada. -

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena. -Dijo Parkinson con desdén, tras un momento de duda. Después salió de ahí, como una princesa ofendida, seguida de sus fieles cortesanas. Y ella se quedó ahí, temblorosa, con sus manos violetas goteando sobre el piso de un blanco dudoso. Al cabo de un largo momento, se lavó. Se frotó las manos una y otra vez con el maloliente jabón mientras se repetía: "Transparente. Soy Transparente"

_.:._.:._.:._.:._.:._.:._

Hermione transpira acodada en el mostrador. Cada vez que se acuerda de ese día y de esa palabra, la voz se le corta, igual que su respiración, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y el corazón le late con fuerza.

La rubia alta y la morocha bajita ahora están del otro lado, en la caja. Dejaron media docena de lápices labiales desparramados sobre el mostrador. Los mira como si fueran joyas preciosas o cualquier otro tesoro fabuloso. Después, movida por un impulso irresistible, hace algo inaudito: sin mirar a su alrededor, sin tratar siquiera de ocultarse, estira el brazo, toma los seis lápices labiales, los mete en su bolsillo y se dirige a la salida.

Hipnotizada por su propia audacia, se queda un rato en órbita dentro de la puerta giratoria, antes de eyectarse hacia la vereda. Y en ese momento, justo cuando se dispone a salir con paso seguro, una mano la toma del brazo. Se da vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con un hombre joven.

* * *

(1): Les Raisins De La Colère=Las viñas de la Ira.

(2): Alusión irónica a las tres divinidades mitológicas que personificaban la belleza y la armonía.

(3): Escala Ritcher: es un índice comúnmente expresado por un número que se relaciona con la energía liberada en el foco del sismo. En especial desde el hipocentro se propaga en forma elástica hacia todas las direcciones.


End file.
